


Bad things happen bingo fire emblem three houses

by Ravenwolf75



Series: Bad things always seek me [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf75/pseuds/Ravenwolf75
Summary: Sometimes we gotta just jump into something. We all know the drill. Come along for the ride!
Series: Bad things always seek me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Bad things happen bingo fire emblem three houses

Whoo! Lets do it

Okay! My bingo card came in, so we can get something's going! To let ya guys know, I'm doing fire emblem three houses cuz it's been a great game. I will not take any NSFW asks, just, no thank you, I'd prefer the blue lions due to familiarity. I will do other characters though cuz, pushing myself is important. So, if anyone has any ideas, feel free, otherwise.. I'll just write my own ideas out myself. Hehe. But don't let that stop you, I'll enjoy writing for others quite a bit!

Here's the prompts we got this time around!


End file.
